miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miramc22/Lizzie vs Rose
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE CHARACTER ROSE TYLER The Doctor has had many companions throughout his lifetimes, with all very different personalities. In my fan fiction, Time and Space, we are introduced to a new companion of the Tenth Doctor, a 17-year-old teenager from America named Lizzie Carter. When I created Lizzie, I wanted to make sure that she was very different from all of the other companions that the Doctor has had. She has the main traits that the Doctor likes in a companion, but other than that, she's a totally different person. So, to show how different Lizzie is from the rest of the Doctor's companions, I'm creating a series of 6 blog posts that will compare and contrast Lizzie to the Doctor's main 6 female companions of the Doctor in the revived series of Doctor Who. Lizzie has her similarities to his companions, and differences from them. These blog posts are going to show these similarities and differences. I have decided to start with Rose Tyler, and I will be going in order of their introductions in the show. Comparison Similarities *Both have blonde hair. *Both are teenagers. *Both are female. *Both live in London, England. *Both are companions of the Doctor. *Both have a good relationship with the Doctor. *Both are companions of the Doctor in his Tenth Incarnation. *Both are very adventrous. *Both have a deceased parent. *Both's parents were killed in an accident. *Both denied the Doctor in his first offer to travel with him. Differences *Lizzie has blue eyes. Rose has brown eyes. *Rose is nineteen. Lizzie is seventeen. *Rose is involved in a romantic relationship with the Doctor. Lizzie is not. *Rose is less independant and stubborn than Lizzie. *Lizzie sometimes feels inferior to the Doctor. Rose does not. *Rose is more of a compassionate character, while Lizzie is not. *Rose has a job, but Lizzie does not. *Rose has met the Ninth Doctor, and Lizzie has not. *Rose has met two Doctors, and Lizzie has only met one. *Rose first met the Ninth Doctor, and Lizzie was first introduced to his Tenth Incarnation. *Rose is British. Lizzie is American. *Rose isn't as stubborn as Lizzie. *Lizzie has not witnessed the Doctor regenerate, but Rose has. *Lizzie's mother passed away, but Rose's father passed away. Relationship with the Doctor Lizzie Unlike Rose, Lizzie does not have a romantic relationship with the Doctor. When she first met him, she was terrified at the fact that he was an alien, and she had a difficult time in accepting the fact that he was a good alien. The Doctor and Lizzie need each other: they are both very lonely, independent people, and even though they have a difficult time realizing this, they get along very well together. The Doctor is used to having his companions depend on and trust him easily, but Lizzie's independence does not allow this. Lizzie is not easily impressed by the Doctor, either, which makes him "dance" harder for her to be impressed. They work well together as a team, and they are great friends. Rose Rose and the Doctor have a romantic relationship. They are in love with each other, but are unable to be together, due to the two of them being separated. Rose was impressed easily by the Doctor, and the two of them worked greatly as a team. They were best friends, as well as romantic interests, and they soon fell in love. When the two were separated, the Doctor became upset over this, and he never moved on, because he always loved Rose. However, when Rose returned, and she was given the Meta-Crisis Doctor in her parallel world, she and the Doctor were both able to move on from each other, even though he does still miss her, and she misses him. Author's Opinion For the entirety of series 3, and for all but 3 episodes of series 4, memories of Rose Tyler haunted the Doctor, and there were constantly Rose reminders throughout series 3 and 4. Once Rose Tyler was gone, she wouldn't stay gone, which I absolutely hated about the character. She made it so that Martha didn't even have a chance to be a companion, because she basically was a replacement for Rose. She was so constantly reminded after she was suppose to stay gone, which made everyone hate Martha, River, and even Clara, because they are all love interests of the Doctor. But the Doctor moved on and changed his face. In my personal opinion, I strongly dislike Rose, because she is constantly being rewritten. In like, every episode, she has a different personality, like Russel T. Davies totally forgot who he was supposed to be writing about. Plus, Rose Tyler is very annoying, and she isn't that bright. The Doctor had to constantly explain everything to Rose in series 1 and 2, she still wouldn't get it, and then, by series 4, Russel T. Davies had Rose acting exactly like the Doctor, like in Turn Left. But this isn't my rant about Rose Tyler, that shall be later. So, at least in my opinion, I think that Rose and Lizzie have a close resemblance to each other. Of course, the Doctor notices this, and he figures that Lizzie is just like Rose. But, Lizzie is not Rose at all, and the Doctor needs some reminding to this. Rose is an extremely compassionate character. She's always there for someone, she's extremely loyal, trustworthy, and selfless. The absolute perfect character, right? Lizzie, however, who of course I am going to favor, isn't like that. Lizzie is kind of based off of me, but not totally, as we have our different aspects. Lizzie is an extremely independent character. She doesn't rely on the Doctor as much as the Doctor would like, because the Doctor is used to impressing people. She thinks that she can work alone better than she can with someone, especially the Doctor, which makes Lizzie very different from the other companions. The Doctor's job is to impress, but Lizzie steals the spotlight from him. If a villain had a change-of-heart, Rose would pat them on the back, hug them, and guide them out of the dark side with a smile on her face. Lizzie would scold the villain, never giving the villain her trust, and maybe even slap said villain. With a companion that looks similar to his long lost love, the Doctor needs to realize that they are actually very different people. Basically, I don't want Lizzie to be compared to Rose, because they just aren't the same person, no matter how much they can be compared similarly. Poll So, after reading the post, I want to know your opinion. Who do you think is the better companion? Please participate in the poll and feel free to share your opinion in the comments below. Who do you think is the better companion to the Doctor? Lizzie Rose Category:Blog posts